Hiccup the Not So Useless
by Unknown46
Summary: The night that Hiccup shoots down Toothless goes differently, instead of being out there to shoot down the Night Fury, Hiccup is too busy killing dragons and saving children. How will the story go without the Night Fury, and with a more determined Hiccup. Who's useless now Snotlout. Alternate story line and alternate Hiccup. Read and Review.


**Hello everybody. I know my other stories aren't finished and I know I promised that I wouldn't give up on them, but I've got writers block on both of them. This is my new fanfic, obviously. Whilst this may seem like my first one on this franchise, it isn't. If anyone remembers I once publish a fic called The Ancient Ones, which I removed because of the shame I felt. It only had one chapter but it was horrible, I might revisit that idea somewhere further along the road but for now I'll just be writing this fic, (and all the other ones I've got on other franchises). Any mistakes I made, please point them out.**

 **So here I go at my second attempt at this franchise. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Hiccup POV

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you" that is one of the things that annoys me most about Berk, I am _too_ different.

"Ohhhh" I say in an attempt at threatening the man with the interchangeable limbs.

"Ohhhh, yes" Gobber mimics.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained" I say sarcastically. "There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber says as he throws me a sword, I begrudgingly take it before lobbing it onto the grinding wheel.

Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. The man knows that the other Vikings need his help, that or he just wants to let out some anger, probably some that is directed at me.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" Gobber says before pausing and turning with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean".

Gobber charges into the fray, hollering a war cry. I sit in front of the grinding wheel, slowly sharpening the new sword. I want, no need, to get out there and prove myself, not just to my father, or my village, but to myself as well. I've been Hiccup the Useless for too long, even I have begun to believe it. Every time I step outside during a raid, something goes wrong; I've heard some men in the village complain to the chief. Others say I'm a curse upon the village, sent by Loki, whilst I'm truly flattered that the people think I'm a god send, even if it's the god of trickery, it's disheartening.

The other teens are all out, doing useful stuff, like putting out fires that could spread and burn down the rest of the village. Me, I'm stuck here, all by myself, with a room full of weapons… I drop the half sharpened sword in my hand and start looking for a weapon that is sharp and my size. I find one that is sharp enough to cut through one of the draconian devils necks, as long as it's not a Gronkle.

"Please, please Thor just let me have this one night, please just…" I pray.

"Hey, Hiccup, are you going to finish my sword or not" Hoark asks me, interrupting my prayer.

I don't have time for this so I toss the man the sword that I was going to use, it falls short a bit. Hoark sighs and walks over and picks it up.

"That's a loan Hoark, please make sure you return it" I tell the older man, he just nods and runs over to reinforce a group of adults guarding the sheep.

Suddenly, I hear a baby crying out. I look around to see all the other Vikings busy defending the village from the devils that plague us. However, because of this there are no free adults and all the other teens are too far away to make it, meaning an innocent baby is going to die. Abandoning my search for a sharp sword I decide to save the child. I bolt straight out of the forge and cut through the center of town.

"What are you doing out" someone asks me, though I ignore them and keep running.

"Hiccup, get back to the forge" someone else yells.

Still ignoring all other distractions, I ran straight passed a Monstrous Nightmare and into the burning house. I grab the baby and continue bolting through the house. I'm actually doing something right, ducking between each falling beam, clutching the baby close to my chest. Once I make it out of the burning house I don't stop running, continuing straight up to the Great Hall, hoping that the elder Gothi is there, or anyone for that matter. Barging straight through the large doors I quickly take in the scene, there are wounded all around, as well as all though villagers that are too old, young or crippled to fight.

"Hey, have you seen Gothi" I ask the first person I come across.

"No, I'm sorry" she says.

The woman is a healer, it's obvious by the way she is dressed and the fact that she isn't out fighting. She looks at me suspiciously, probably thinking that I was up to something.

"Oh, OK, that's alright, I was wondering if you could look after this baby" I ask.

"Can't you" she asks, obviously busy.

"No, I have to get back to the forge" I reply, it's not a lie, at least a full one. I do need a sword and the forge is the only place I'll be able to find one.

"Fine" she sighs, taking the small child in her arms.

"Thank you so much" I say, turning to make my way to the doors.

"But Hiccup, if I find out that you weren't in the forge, helping Gobber, then you be taking a one way ticket to Helheim, along with the rest of those devils" the woman threatens.

I get out of the Hall as quickly as possible, that woman is terrifying. The doors close behind me with a bang, so far the nights has gone of well for the Vikings. Most of the dragons are in nets and other traps, the ones that weren't are all being attacked by whole groups of Vikings. Though, while there haven't been any deaths tonight, there was a very high injury level. Most of the village had relatively small wounds, but the two that have serious injuries will have to go through amputations before the night has ended. This is undoubtedly the best raid we've ever fought off, maybe it's because I haven't tried anything, at least, not yet. Just before I reach the road to the forge I trip and face plant into the ground. Groaning, I sit up and look at my feet. There, sitting at my feet is the first axe I ever made, well, the first good one. However, the problem is I can't see the owner anywhere, and I know for sure Astrid never goes anywhere without it. Anywhere.

"Astrid" I call at the top of my lungs. "Astrid."

Now that I'm thinking about it, I can't see any of the other Viking teens. I ignore the small feeling that I need to get back to the forge and pick up the axe. There is blood on the axe handle, though surprisingly not on either side of the dual bladed axe. Before I get a chance to call out for Astrid, the surprisingly feminine scream of Fishlegs echoes around the village. Not bothering to tell any of the adults, I sprint between houses, noticing that none of the adults either heard the scream, or couldn't stop fighting.

"Help, anyone" I hear Fishlegs yell.

I turn the corner and almost collide with a dragon's tail. It's not just any dragon's tail, it belongs to one of the most feared dragons, the Monstrous Nightmare. The large dragon has the teens backed up to one of the many cliffs that dot the island of Berk. I should have told an adult about this. The other teens haven't seen me yet, that's good, and it seems that I have lost the ability to move. It makes me wonder how they got into this mess, Astrid is one of the best fights that the village has and, as much as I hate to admit it, Snotlout and the wins are pretty good as well. Though Fishlegs was more of a lover and a thinker than a fighter, he had large amounts of muscle. I see that each of the teens has no weapon and Astrid is clutching at her right leg. I realize that the reason they're in this mess is because they all have injuries, except Snotlout.

"Thor's beard Fishlegs, why do you have to be such a baby" my cousin Snotlout says with a superior voice that's way to fake. "Don't worry, I got this."

The teen pulls out his hammer and throws it at the dragon. Unfortunately, the hammer flies straight passed the Nightmare and into the darkness.

"Th…the light from the torch was in my eyes Astrid" he says, she just rolls her eyes and keeps her hand on her leg. "What do you expect me to do?"

The dragon now looks mad, it slowly draws in breath. The dragon is almost ready to incinerate the only kids my age in the village, even if they're the main people who bully me, I can't let them die. Plus Astrid's in that group. It's at that moment when I realise that I have gained control over my body. Raising Astrid's axe above my head I let out a large war cry, which is loud and masculine, nothing like my normal, nasally voice. I swing the axe forward with as much momentum as I possibly can, before letting go at the pinnacle of the swing.

The axe goes swinging, end over end over end. I can't believe it, not only did I throw an axe, I threw it well. There was one thing I didn't account for though, the dragon heard my war cry and between the few seconds from when I let out the war cry to when I let the axe go, the large dragon moved impossible fast, bringing its wing up to cover its head. In those few moments I felt dread, pure, absolute dread, and I can see the other teens have the same thoughts as me… We're all going to die. However, the axe had enough momentum to tear right through the membrane on the dragons wing, maybe all those days in the forge helping Gobber helped. The Nightmare roars in pain as its wing is torn.

"That is probably my cue to leave" I mutter to myself.

I turn and run behind the closet house, just in time as well, an instant furnace overtook the area I was only in a few seconds ago. The dragon roars in frustration and comes running straight through the house, destroying the roof and all the walls. So much for me not destroying anything tonight. I take off down the gravel road, hoping to get to the forge. I know that whilst I have grounded the beast, I won't be able to outrun it on the ground.

I turn a corner, almost losing my footing. I weave in and out of buildings, the dragon rampaging through the village, quickly gaining ground. Houses were crushed as the dragon and I continue our chase, my stamina has never been great, which is why I can't outrun Snotlout and his friends. I can feel the dragon's hot breath ruffle my hair and clothes, if it's that close, I'm in serious trouble, it's not possible for me to make it to the forge in time. I take a quick turn down an alley, sending the large reptile careening along the road until it smashes into a large building, completely demolishing it. I suddenly feel a large gust of wind, the Nightmare had jumped onto the roof of the building and then down into the end of the alley way, effectively blocking my way. I struggle to turn around with the amount of speed I've built up. I lose my footing and fall onto my hands. I scrabble on all fours, before getting my feet under me again. I make it put of the alley through the same entrance I used to get in. i resume my mad dash, straight through the destroyed building.

After a few more turns I see the forge, the place that I've spent night after night in. the forge gets closer and closer, until…

 _BANG_!

I slam straight into my second home, not stopping until I reach the back room, my workshop. The bola launcher is sitting just beside my desk, a bola already loaded. Thank Thor, I silently pray. Suddenly, there is a large roar and a giant burst of heat, the dragon has reached the front of the forge and has decided that he just wants to cook me.

Once the heat dies down I kick the door open and push my contraption out through the door. The dragon's large head slowly snakes its way through the opening we use to distribute weapons.

 _THWACK!_

The bola launches out of the contraption and tangles itself around the large scaly beast. The bola prevents it from opening its mouth, which means no more fire. I pick up the first sword I see.

"I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to cut your head off and show it to my father, maybe then he'll be proud of me" I say with determination.

I lift the sword up, just above its neck, I don't look in its eyes, and I know that if I do, I won't be able to complete the kill. I lift the sword up above my head, this is it, my moment, the moment that I join the ranks of Vikings. I swing the sword down with all my strength, hoping that I have enough force to break through the beast's scaly neck. The sword stops mere inches away from the dragon's neck. The beasts eyes seem to stare into my soul. Why? Why do we kill these beasts, they're as sentient as we are, they're just afraid of us as we are of them. I lower the sword and the Nightmare calms down, seeing that there is no longer a threat.

"Why do we kill you guys, what reason do I have to kill you" I say to the beast.

The dragon grunts, the sound triggers a memory, one I haven't thought about in years, the night my mother died. Her screams ring in my ears and I start seeing red. Dragons, they killed my mother. I raise the sword above my head and with all my might swing it down. A roar fills my ears and I'm surprised when I realize that it's me, I'm the one roaring. The war cry echoes throughout the forge and my arms suddenly slow, almost to a stop. Warm blood covers my body and I know for certain that it isn't mine.

The only sounds in the forge are my heavy breathing and a slight wheeze. The dragons still alive, the sword only went halfway through its neck, severing the windpipe. The dragons wheezing make me realize what I've done, I've killed a dragon.

"I did it" I mumble to myself.

"Yeah, you did" I turn around to see the other Viking teens looking at me in awe.

Astrid, the one who just spoke, seemed impressed, while all the others just looked at me with what I can only describe as surprise.

"I actually did it" I exclaim, pure joy replaced the adrenaline.

Then the reality hits me, I killed a dragon, a dragon! I took the life of another sentiment life. Granted it's not exactly innocent, but that doesn't excuse my actions, I took a life. I know I'll start to be accepted by the rest of the tribe, I won't be Hiccup the Useless, I won't be beaten up by Snotlout, I'll finally fit in, but at what cost. These are my final thoughts before my legs give out, my vision darkens and I lose myself in the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I'm still working on a name, my laptops being dodgy and isn't connecting to the internet so its all kind of rushed, tell my if there is a name that suits this story better.**

 **Please Read and Review, I'll be back as soon as I can.**


End file.
